Search engines are programmable device applications that search indexes, generally created via push mechanisms, on locally accessible data storage devices in response to query inputs. Search engines generally perform text searching, wherein a user provides a text input and the search engine finds information relevant thereto from a pool of target datasets. The sources searched may include storage devices local to a system running a search engine application as well as external devices, servers or systems in communication via private local area network (LAN), wide area network (WAN) and the Internet (the World Wide Web). Search results may include a list of hyperlinked results, each of which may lead a user to a variety of different results that include web pages, images, database files and entries and other types of files.